Beer Run
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Jimmy throws a party and needs to go on a beer run and Johnny decides to tag along.


So I got a review to make another script like story and I decided to do it! Please enjoy (and comment on it!)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Green Day, American Idiot, Johnny or St. Jimmy :(<p>

(Nighttime. Johnny is playing guitar on the floor and Jimmy is sitting on the couch switching channels)

Jimmy: Could you quit with the guitar? I'm trying to watch TV!

Johnny: You're not even watching anything!

Jimmy: (quickly chooses a channel) Yes I am!

Johnny: What the hell is this?

Jimmy: (examines the TV) I don't know... Who is that hobbit who looks like an ompaa loompa? And how does a person get so orange?

Johnny: There's nothing on TV. Just turn it off!

Jimmy: Fine! (he's turns off the TV) So what now?

Johnny: Want a beer?

Jimmy: Is that even a question?  
>(Johnny goes to leave. Jimmy gets an idea.) Wait!<p>

Johnny: What?

Jimmy: Let's have a party! Don't we have several cases of beer?

Johnny: You can't just have a party with beer! You need food!

Jimmy: Have you ever heard of Pizza Hut, dumb ass?

Johnny: (pouts) Why are you so mean to me?

Jimmy: (rolls his eyes) Stop acting like a girl and go order the pizza!

Johnny: Fine. But only cause I like you.

Jimmy: (double take) What did you just say?

Johnny: Fine.

Jimmy: No, after that.

Johnny: (panicking) I'll go order pizza!

[2 hours later]

(The apartment is filled with people dancing and drinking)

'Knock Knock Knock'

(Jimmy goes to open the door)

Jimmy: Hey guys! Thanks for coming! Just one second! JOHNNY!

(Johnny appears. He's already really drunk)

Johnny: (dancing terribly) Yeah?

Jimmy: Meet our entertainment! This is Billie Joe, Mike & Tre Cool!

Johnny: (mouth hangs open) Dude! It's Green Day! How the fuck did you get them here?

Billie Joe: Well, Johnny-

Johnny: HOLY FUCK! HE KNOWS MY NAME!

Jimmy: Johnny, he created us!

Johnny: What about my mom?

Jimmy: (face palm) Sorry about Johnny. He's a bit ... Stupid.

Billie Joe: No problem. We're gonna go set up if that's okay.

Jimmy: Go right ahead!

(Green Day enters. Jimmy closes the door. Will and Tunny appear)

Will: JIMMY!

Jimmy: What?

Will: (very drunk) Yo mama so fat that when she went to In-and-Out, she couldn't go in or out! Haha!

Jimmy: That was fucking lame.

Tunny: (not drunk at all) We ran out of beer.

Jimmy: Fuck! The party just got started!

Tunny: I would go get some more myself but I need to watch Will before he attempts to murder someone like last time.

Johnny: I'll go! I love driving and I Loooooove beer!

Jimmy: I'll watch Will, you go with Johnny.

Tunny: Oh hell no! You're an idiot and I don't trust you.

Johnny: I trust him!

Tunny: Goes to prove my point.

Johnny: (pouts) Why are you mean to me?

Jimmy: There is no way I'm getting in a car with a drunk Johnny. There's no fucking way!

Tunny: Hey Theo!

Jimmy: Let's go on a beer run Johnny!

[In the Parking Garage]

Johnny: 99 bottles of beer on the wall-

Jimmy: Oh hell no! You cannot sing that song on this car ride okay?

Johnny: Okay! But only if I drive!

Jimmy: Only if I want to die!

Johnny: That rhymes!

Jimmy: (sits in driver seat) Get in the car!

Johnny: Okay! (sits on Jimmy's lap)

Jimmy: Get the fuck off me!

(Johnny gets off and sits in the passenger seat. They drive out of the garage and head towards the liquor store. Johnny begins to sing...)

On A Beer Run (Favorite Son):

We hit to town driving, cause our beer is gone  
>We haven't had any beer, it's been far to long<br>We're on a beer run  
>We're on a beer run<p>

Jimmy: Johnny, shut up!

And no one seems to care that were drunk and driving, are they unawarrrrrrrrrrre?

So where's my plastic ID card? I will need that soon  
>Should we buy a 12 pack, or should we buy two!<br>We're on a beer run  
>We're on a beer run<br>We're on a beer run  
>We're -<p>

Jimmy: JOHNNY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Johnny: Don't I sound beautiful?

Jimmy: You sound like a frog that is high on heroin who is drowning in a pool of poisoned blood and being maliciously murder by great white sharks!

(Pause)

Johnny: I'm sorry.

Jimmy: For what?

Johnny: For being stupid.

Jimmy: Johnny, you're drunk.

Johnny: Yeah I know. But I'm just a stupid person. You're probably sick of me but you can't ditch me cause, well, we're the same person.

Jimmy: Johnny-

Johnny: And I'm sorry. Cause if I we're you I'd hate me too. I'm just a stupid guy with no purpose. And (sighs) and if you want to leave, I give you permission to.

Jimmy: Johnny, no matter how much I hated you, it's impossible for me to leave even with your permission. And you are stupid at times but not all the time. Like tonight, you're drunk. You have a right to be stupid. And I don't hate you. I kinda like you.

Johnny: Like "Like" me?

Jimmy: Eew! Fuck no! I mean I can tolerate you. Like I don't hate you. What were you thinking?

Johnny: Not like "like" if that's what you were thinking cause I wasn't thinking that. Nope! Not me!

Jimmy: You're like my best friend. I don't hate you. And do you think I have a purpose in life? Nope! And I'm cool with that. Either you'll find yours or live without one. It's cool either way.

Johnny: (dramatically crying) *sniff* That was so touching! (slowly claps) Slow claps for you!

Jimmy: (punches his arm) Shut up!

Johnny: OW! That really hurt!

Jimmy: Man up!

Johnny: Can I please drive now?

Jimmy: No!

Johnny: Please please please please!

Jimmy: (looks around) Doesn't look like there's any cops here. (sighs) Fine, you can drive.

Johnny: YEAH!

[30 minutes later]

(The car trunk is full of beer and Johnny is driving with the windows down and the music blasting)

Jimmy & Johnny: (singing)  
>Well I beg to dream and differ from our hollow liiiieeeesss!<br>This is the dawning of the rest of our liveeessssss! ON HOLIDAY!

(Police sirens start up)

Johnny & Jimmy: FUCK!

[The End]

So what did you think? Worse than the first? Better than the first? They both sucked? Anyways, I didn't really intend on the story getting sappy in the end but that's what happened. It was probably a bit cliche. And i cant believe i put a Jersey Shore reference and a yo mama joke in the same story. Oh well.  
>Comment &amp; Review! Please! It helps out a lot! <p>


End file.
